The Twin Dragon
by ButterflyKika
Summary: The tale of the Twin Dragons is not one often heard of in Camelot. After all, it foretells of a Warlock so powerful, that he could even defy the natural laws that govern Magic. Now however, is the time for this Warlock to awaken...
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**I do not own Merlin. It belongs to BBC, and I think SyFy... *lives in America and has been watching it on Syfy* anywho! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped for what had to be the 12th time in this hunt alone. "Be quiet and watch your feet will you?" He rolled his eyes lightly as his ever-clumsy servant tripped over a tiny pebble once again. Really, how could anyone have that bad a center of balance?

Merlin merely smiled in a sheepish manner as was normal for him. "Sorry my Lord." He said in an almost teasing tone. "I shall try not to trip again."

They continued on with the hint after a few insults were thrown back and forth between the two, the Knights with them ignoring the banter they had gotten used to between them. They came across a deer and Arthur motioned for his bow and arrow. The bow was in his hand soon, if not a little clumsily, and the soft sound of Merlin wrestling an arrow out of the case was heard before Arthur received it.

The Prince rolled his eyes lightly as he began to take aim at the animal in question. He was about to let it fly when the sound of Merlin's pained cry reached his ears. He whipped around to see what had caused the shout, slight fear behind his expression.

Merlin was frantically brushing at his arms as if something was burning him. The selves tore off in his panicked state, his forearms seemed to have something being burnt into them at a rapid pace, the boy was in a clear panic at the sight of it.

Arthur wasted no time after seeing this and pulled his servant up into his arms and ran as fast as he could to his horse. He placed Merlin on it finding the man to now have lost consciousness and was sweating like he had just ran around Camelot 100 times. He jumped on behind him and rode off at a dead gallop to Gaius' home.

He barged in the door only to set Merlin on the table and call for Gaius, panic starting to show in his voice. Merlin was not looking too well. Gaius appeared within seconds and told Arthur to get cold water, as cold as he could. Arthur said nothing before running out the door to get what was requested. Gaius had turned to get some clean white sheets when Merlin's eyes snapped open.

The golden color of when he was doing magic was there, Gaius turned just as Arthur came in, both stared at the golden glow of Merlin's eyes, Gaius' eyes own watch in horror as what felt like a wave pulsed from the boy on the table, both he and Arthur where knocked backward from the force of it like there where nothing more than feathers. Jars and containers shattered under the powerful waves that kept coming from him.

When it finally stopped Merlin's eyes closed once more and his breathing became shallow. Gaius stood slowly as he approached Merlin again. "Sire?" He asked looking toward the door where he was sure Arthur had been standing at the beginning of it. Arthur stood himself and stared at Gaius.

"What the Hell is going on?" Came another voice. It was Uther, it would seem the waves had pulsed all threw out Camelot and caught the attention of the King.

"Sire, please, now is not the best time for this…" Gaius started to say, but Uther just pushed past him on his way to the boy on the table. Arthur did nothing but stare at his servant, whom he thought was just a normal peasant with no special abilities, well until he was knocked off his back that is.

Uther looked at the boy's arms. "What is this?" He asked pointing the golden markings now burned into the skin. On each arm there was a dragon curled around the arm with the head on the back of the hands with their mouths open as if in attack mode.

Gaius was about to explain when Merlin let out another scream of pain, the golden markings began to glow and the smell of burnt skin began to reach the noises of the people in the room.

* * *

He snapped up right from his fitful slumber, a cry tearing from his throat. Gaius was in the room in mere moments. "MERLIN!" He exclaimed, worry clear on his features. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Merlin said, he was covered in sweat. "Just had a nightmare, that is all." He offered a smile to the older man. "Honest, I am sorry I woke you." He watched Gaius leave; he made sure he was gone before pulling his selves up and looking at his arms. There were no dragons there, just his normal white skin. Merlin frowned, the dream had been quite real to him, and even now his arms still felt a little warmer than normal.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. His frown increased as he pulled himself out of bed and got into his clothes for the day. Arthur at least would be confused to see him on time for once, the thought made him smile slightly. He could not wait for that sight.

It was with this happy thought in his mind that he pushed the dream back into the darkness of his mind before heading off to the castle to begin his day.

* * *

**Well! Chapter one complete! Please R&R! I plan on this being my first completed work... It will be my completed work. Yell at me if there is not another Chapter up by next Week!**


	2. Chapter 2: Queen Mab

**Once again, I own nothing you will see here... In fact Queen Mab is another character in another Merlin thing... The one with the dude from Jurassic Park. However this one is a bit different. ENJOY!**

* * *

Thousands of miles away a woman lay sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. Her eyes where a cold cobalt shade of blue, they look almost like ice. She sat up in her bed, black silk sheets falling off her to reveal milky white skin and a simple black sleeping gown. She stood up and walked over to a stone basin that stood in her chambers. A slender hand waved slowly across it, the nails painted black were long with sharpness to them. Her eyes stared at the image that came into her view. Her pale red lips turned from a frown to the tiniest of smiles.

"The Golden Twin Dragon will awaken soon…" She purred out. She raised her arm letting the sleeve fall down to show a dragon twisting around her arm this one was black with blood red eyes. "We must wait, just bit longer my pets…" She raised her other arm in the same fashion to reveal an identical dragon.

She turned from the basin to sit at the mirror. A brush floated soundlessly into the air and began to run threw her black locks. The door opened and in walked a bent over Gnome. "Queen Mab… I do hope you had a pleasant sleep?" The being said, it was hard to tell what gender it was, then again this Gnome was of the genderless kind.

"It was prefect!" She said before a cold laugh escaped her lips. "The Golden Twin Dragon shall awaken soon!" She continued to laugh coldly at the thought. "Think of it! The only one who will ever match my power, and he is still just a boy!" The Gnome watched as their master went into laughter once again. They peered into the basin and saw the image was still reflected in the bowl.

A boy was running threw the streets of a city, his hair an inky black, and his eyes a lively blue. "Do you know his name yet my Queen?" Came a more tentative voice from the servant.

Mab closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. The smile on her lips grew. "It is that same Warlock that the druids talk about… Emrys…" She said slowly. "He goes by a different name there though, his true name… Merlin!"

* * *

Merlin stopped as he was about to enter the castle when he came to a sudden stop. He felt a cold chill run down his spine and could have sworn he heard someone call his name. He looked behind him and saw no one. He cast one last wary look around before going into the castle to collect a plate of food for Arthur and headed up to his chambers.

He stumbled threw the door without knocking. "Merlin!" Came the voice of the Prince. "You are – early?" He had been about to say late as was custom between the two, however the manservant was in fact early today. Arthur stared at Merlin who was busy trying to arrange the food without knocking anything over.

This person certainly was as clumsy as the Merlin he knew, and did not knock just like the Merlin he knew. He still kept an eye on him unsure of what to make of him. He sat down slowly and picked up a fork.

Merlin blinked lightly noticing Arthur's slight wariness. He broke out laughing finally not being able to keep it in. "I just woke up earlier than usual sire." He explained. That seemed to relax Arthur greatly.

"Oh, well good." Arthur replied before taking a bit and talking around it. "Do that more often." He took a few more bites. "Oh and Merlin, we are going for a hunt today."

Merlin had been at the clothing cupboard when he heard this news. He stiffed lightly the memory of his dream coming back to him. "Hunting sire?" He said making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes Merlin, hunting." Arthur said sounding annoyed. "You know, were we go out, you stumble all over the place and I kill something to eat later."

"Yes sire…" Merlin said pulling out clothes suitable for hunting. "With the knights?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and tossed his fork down. "Yes Merlin, with the knights, honestly one would think you had never been on a hunt before!" He said exasperated. Really, how thick could a person get?

"My apologies sire…" Merlin said the slight fear in his voice catching Arthur's attention quickly.

"Merlin, are you sure you are alright?" He asked carefully, from what he could see his servant could dash away at any second like a deer who noticed a predator nearby.

"I am fine, really!" Merlin said. "Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about!" He put on a smile to try and make Arthur less concerned. It seemed to work as the Prince returned to his eating.

* * *

**Yeah... I kindda wanted to give you guys another chapter after seeing the 2 reviews and like 10 favs after the first 6 hours. Really guys, thanks a bunch! Please do continue to read and review! I would love you greatly for it!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Test

**Hey there! Thought I would answer a question that was asked.**

**No, this shall not be a Slash piece. I find the two to just have a very close friendship. However I will welcome more questions and will answer them in the story if I can. Any who! I own not the characters (maybe Mab a little bit)! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped for what had to be the 12th time in this hunt alone. "Be quiet and watch your feet will you?" He rolled his eyes lightly as his ever-clumsy servant tripped over a tiny pebble once again. Really, how could anyone have that bad a center of balance?

Merlin merely smiled in a sheepish manner as was normal for him. "Sorry my Lord." He said in an almost teasing tone. "I shall try not to trip again."

They continued on with the hint after a few insults were thrown back and forth between the two, the Knights with them ignoring the banter they had gotten used to between them. They came across a deer and Arthur motioned for his bow and arrow. The bow was in his hand soon, if not a little clumsily, and the soft sound of Merlin wrestling an arrow out of the case was heard before Arthur received it.

The Prince rolled his eyes lightly as he began to take aim at the animal in question. He was about to let it fly when the sound of Merlin's pained cry reached his ears. He whipped around to see what had caused the shout, slight fear behind his expression.

A jet-black Griffin was attacking Merlin, Arthur turned from the deer that was now running off and drew his sword dropping the bow and arrow. The Knights followed him as they charged the beast. The Griffin let out a screech and went for Arthur after the Prince came into his line of sight.

Merlin rolled and watched in slight horror as the lone Griffin began to prove itself to be too much for Arthur and the three knights with them. He swallowed as he began to think quickly. Arthur would get seriously injured if he did nothing. He frowned and began to hope no one would see him. His eyes flashed gold making the Griffin freeze in place for a second, just long enough for Arthur to plunge his sword into the beast.

Merlin let his head fall forward a bit before starting to get up. "Really Merlin!" Arthur began now looking at him; Merlin froze waiting to see if they had seen his bit of magic. "You have got to be a magnet for trouble, that or you go looking for it!"

"I think I am a magnet sire." Merlin said the relief of not being caught spreading threw him. "I certainly do not enjoy causing you more problems than you have already."

"Really?" Arthur asked as if not believing it. "So I can except you to become a better servant then? Or at least one I do not have to save every time I turn around?" He heaved a heavy sigh before quickly cleaning his sword and putting it away. "It would seem our hunt is cut short. The King would like to know that we might have a Griffin infestation."

It was with that the knights lifted up the dead animal and began to carry it back to Camelot. Arthur walked over to Merlin. "You alright?" He asked once the knights were out of earshot.

"Yeah, thanks." Merlin said grinning like the lunatic Arthur had come to know. He received a clap on the shoulder from the Prince that nearly made his knees buckle from the force.

"Good!" Arthur said before moving on. "You can carry the equipment then!"

Merlin rolled his eyes lightly and began to pick up the forgotten weapons and jogged lightly to catch up.

* * *

"Well done…" Mab said as she watched the boy follow his Prince. She smiled lightly. "I think I shall pay a personal visit to him myself."

She stood and walked to her closet. "Now, what shall be best for our first meeting?" She mused lightly before pulling out a simple blue dress. "We might even be able to push away our fate…" She walked back to the basin and waved her hand over it again. The image changed to one of the past. Merlin was clearly distraught over the death of someone.

"Well, what have we here?" She said getting excited. She watched on and saw the woman that had made him so upset. "I think I have found my bait…" She smiled lightly as she dressed. "Tonight, my brother… Tonight we shall meet."

* * *

**Please Read and Review! Trust me, your feed back is making me write this! Hey, just a question for you guys, Should Merlin's Magic be revealed or not in this? I leave it up to you.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit in the Night

**Hey folks! Keep them votes coming in! It will be a little while before I get there, but hey, at least I shall know what you want! Thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**Answer time! WKA ~ *winks* my apologies but I cannot reveal what will happen later in the story. You will just have to read and find out!**

**Once again! I do not own Merlin! Enjoy!**

* * *

To say Uther was upset about finding out about the Griffin attack would be an understatement. He had bellowed orders for the knights to hunt down every last one. He had gone on the magical rampage again. Well, at least that only happened once or twice a week.

Merlin let out a heavy sigh as he entered the home he shared with Gaius. Night had fallen and he wanted to get some sleep. "Good Night Gaius." He muttered half asleep already. Hopefully he would not be having any more dreams about dragons being burnt into his arms.

He collapsed on his bed not even bothering to change his clothes; he would do that in the morning. Sleep came to him slowly, and just as he fell asleep he heard something in his room.

"Merlin…" A soft voice purred out. He opened his eyes and turned to see a woman sitting on one of the boxes in the room. She was sitting like she was royalty, her simple blue dress looked almost black with the lack of light. "Merlin…" She said again, her pale lips curving into a smile as she let the sounds roll off her tongue.

Merlin sat up slowly. "Who are you?" He questioned, sleep still clinging to his mind. "How do you know my name? Why are in my room?" He watched her carefully as she let out a soft laugh, her blue eyes on him.

"Can't I just come to say hello to my brother?" She asked him watching his face contort in confusion.

"Brother?" He asked. "I have no sister… I was an only child!"

She laughed again. "It would be understandable that our birth mother never told you about me." She said slowly. "However, that does not matter much right now. I am Queen Mab dear brother and I have come to give you an offer."

Now Merlin was really confused. This woman had claimed to be his sister as well as a queen. Why did these kinds of crazy things happen to him? "You see, you are starting to go threw a very special change." She said softly. "One that will multiply your powers to levels you can't even begin to imagine!" She moved over to next to him on the bed. "I know as I went threw the same thing. I just want to help my dearest brother with his own, so he will not suffer in pain without anyone to comfort him like I did." She placed a cold hand on his face in a comforting way.

"What are you talking about?" He asked panic start to sink in. Did she know what he was? And what pain was she talking about.

She pulled down her sleeve to show him the black dragon on her arm. "We are one in the same Merlin." She said with a kind smile. "We are the Dragon Twins. You have yet to awaken to the power that is yours to command." She pulled her hand slowly away from his face. "I shall leave you with directions to my castle. Come if you wish to learn more. You shall be welcomed as a lord there."

She pulled out a roll of parchment from her other sleeve and rested it on the box she had originally been sitting on. "I do hope you come Merlin." She said standing up. "There is so much I can teach you." It was with that she drifted away as if by the wind.

The woman in his room had been an enchantress. And one that seemed to want to help him. His mind tried to twist around what he had heard, it sounded far too good to be true. He stared at the roll of parchment for what seemed like ages when he suddenly felt a sharp burning sensation on his right arm.

He pulled the sleeve up only to see a faint red marking, almost like an outline there. He closely looked at the image that the lines made. He did a sharp intake of breath as he realized it was the same as the dragon mark from his dream. He looked up at the scroll again. He wanted answers, and he was determined to get them.

* * *

Merlin was early again to Arthur's chambers. He could barely sleep a wink the previous night after the unexpected visit. Arthur just watched Merlin set things up as he was again amazed by how early he was.

"Alright, who are you, and what did you do with my manservant?" Arthur asked now very wary of Merlin.

Merlin blinked lightly at him. "It is just me sire." He said before standing up. "I wanted to ask you something…"

Arthur sat down and eyed Merlin carefully. "What is it?" He asked, he wondered about what could have Merlin so nervous. Maybe the boy had found a girl he really liked and wanted advice on how to approach her? One thing would be for certain; Arthur would never let him live it down if it was that.

"I would like to request some time off." Merlin said after taking a deep breath. "I've just been feeling a bit stressed lately with helping Gaius and working for you, not that I mind it at all. Happy to be your servant until the day I die, it is just that I think I need a small vacation is all."

Arthur had raised an eyebrow as Merlin lunched into the explanation he apparently thought he needed. "Two weeks." Arthur said firmly. "And I expect you back here the day after you return."

"Thank you Arthur!" Merlin said a big smile breaking out onto his face. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

* * *

**Okay guys, please R&R! I hope to get another chapter idea soon! In fact I think I have one already!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Lord's Welcome

**Hey everyone! Well, I have my votes in! You shall need to read on to learn what the result was!**

**I own nothing, please enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin was a whirlwind that evening in his room. Gaius looked into the room with a raised eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" He asked tentatively.

Merlin paused in his actions and looked at Gaius. "Yeah…" He said now folding the shirt in his hands. "Arthur gave me two weeks off. I plan on going to visit family. Mom told me about some members a ways off and I figured I would go visit them." It had been a lie, but he had gotten good at covering his true intentions. He felt bad about not telling the complete truth, but he was going to visit family.

Gaius nodded his head. "Right…" He said before turning from the room. He smiled lightly as he continued his work.

* * *

Merlin woke up early the next morning again. He picked up his bag and headed out. He paused seeing a cloth package on the table. He blinked lightly. "I thought you might get hungry on your trip." Gaius said as he finished putting some bottles away.

"Thanks!" Merlin said picking it up and putting in his bag. "I'll see you in two weeks then!"

He dashed out the door and headed for the common stables. He would rent a horse for this trip. He had read the directions over and over again and found he would need a house in order to get there in a timely manner.

"Hello?" He questioned into the stables looking for the owner of the place. A man in his early 50's stepped into view.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking at Merlin. He clearly seemed to be a traveler.

"Do you have horses for rent?" Merlin asked. "I have a ways to go."

"Only horse I have left is Sir Rupert." The man said going inside and leading a horse out to the front. He was a light tan with darker splotches on him. "He is a bit young, but he is a good horse."

Merlin smiled seeing him. "Great!" He said the excitement clear in his eyes. "How much for two weeks? I plan on coming back with him."

The man smiled at his reaction. "15 copper pieces." He said. Merlin pulled out the money and gave it to him. The man began to saddle the horse. "I wish you luck in your travels."

"Thank you again!" Merlin said getting up on the horse and heading off. It did not take long for Merlin to learn that the man had been right about this one. Young, but a good horse all the same.

* * *

The journey was going along smoothly. In fact he did not run into any problems until he came to a cliff face. He blinked before pulling out his directions again. Maybe he had gone too far? No. He had not yet gone far enough. How could that be? He could go no further he looked at the cliff face before him and frowned.

He dismounted to look the wall over. He reached out to place a hand on it when his hand went threw. Now that was a surprise. Maybe this wall was an illusion? He quickly got back on Sir Rupert and urged him forward. The pair went threw the cliff face and found themselves at the base of a hill. Merlin looked up at the grey castle before him. He continued onward towards it.

The genderless gnome was waiting for him at the gate. "Ah! Younger Master Merlin!" It said bowing deeply as if to a lord. "Welcome! Queen Mab will be most pleased to see you!" It took the reigns of Sir Rupert and began to lead them to the courtyard.

Mab was waiting at the top of the stairs. "My dear brother!" She said in welcoming. "Welcome to my home! Please, you must be tired after your journey!" Merlin dismounted and walked up the stairs. Mab placed a welcoming arm around him and lead him inside.

"I want my questions answered…" Merlin said after they where inside. "What or who are the Twin Dragons? What it the importance of it? You made it sound like it was a big deal!"

Mab smiled. "We are the Twin Dragons." She said offering him a seat, which he took. "As for the importance of it no one will ever be more powerful than us." She smiled softly. "We can do anything we want, even defy death."

Merlin looked at her. "What?" He asked his eyes widening slightly. "I thought…"

Mab smiled more. "With our level of Magic we do not need to exchange one life for another." She said. "I can teach you, when you are ready. You first need some training." She walked over to a large chest and opened it. She pulled out a staff that was made with a lightwood. "Here…" She said coming over and offering it to him. "Your first training staff."

"I have one back home though…" Merlin said looking it over. "A staff I mean."

Mab laughed at that. "Yes, but for us, ones made purely from wood are better." She said calmly. "We are of the Earth itself. Its magic runs threw our veins. We are magic Merlin."

Merlin knew he was magic already, however this was new to him. His face contorted in confusion at her words. "I'm sorry I still don't understand." He said the confusion clear in his voice.

"You will Merlin, you will." Mab said. "However, now is a time for rest. Your room should be ready for you now. How much time do you have?"

"Two weeks…" Merlin said sounding a bit disappointed, clearly he would not be getting all his answers in that time.

"That is just prefect then!" Mab said smiling more. "Time flows differently here. Two weeks to the Kingdom of Camelot is two years to us here in this place. You will age though, so you will have to come up with an excuse, or create an illusion. More on that later though, you need your rest!" She took him threw the halls to a set of chambers decorated with rich reds and bright golds. "I am just down the hall if you should need me. Sleep well my brother. Your training begins tomorrow."

Merlin only vaguely heard the door close. He realized just how tired he was after she left him. He felt his bag fall to the ground behind him as he walked over to the bed and fell onto it. Sleep claimed his minds in mere moments.

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: No Clear Answer

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the story! The plot will thicken! Oh, and for any who noticed Chapter 3 started out like chapter one, that was intended!**

**Question Time!**

**Spring: I cannot tell you what will happen in the story! You will just have to read it!**

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin had been there for nearly five months already, or at least as time passed there. He had no clue how long he had been gone in the real world, yet right now he wasn't thinking about Camelot. He was just running, something he hated doing his first few weeks, but soon it became something he loved.

Really, who wouldn't? The forest in back of Mab's castle was beautiful beyond words. Merlin had come to enjoy running threw here in the mornings. It was already showing great improvement in his coordination. He barely stumbled at all anymore. Some of the other castle servants had begun whispering to themselves that his grace was becoming much like a Woodland Elf's. Merlin heard none of it though with combat training mixed in with magic lessons.

He came to a halt on the training grounds. Where Mab had gotten an ex-dwarf fighter he would never know. However he did not question it as he reached for the staff resting carefully near him. A slight frown was on his face. He still was not a fan of this activity, yet his sister insisted on it. He looked at his dwarf teacher and frowned more. He was worse than Arthur when it came to sparring. At least the Prince would let him get up before knocking him down again.

Merlin moved his hands softly along the wood watching his opponent carefully. He never had a warning when the attack came, so he found it best to keep his eyes open. It then happened. The dwarf lunched himself at him swinging his club with a battle cry. Merlin blocked his first few attacks before getting knocked to the ground, how unElf-like indeed. Merlin rolled out of the way of another attack and used the momentum to lunge back into a standing position. He blinked surprised at what he had just done. He was brought out of his thoughts as the dwarf bashed his club on his head. Merlin fell down again.

It made sense to him now. In a real battle would your opponent ever give you the chance to rise? Merlin's face became set in place as he ignored the slight throbbing of his head and used his roll to stand up again. He kept his distance from the swinging club and watched carefully. Yes, even though Arthur had been waiting for his skills to increase, or at least his balance, this dwarf had forced it to happen. Maybe there was a method to this madness. Merlin went in with the few attacks he had managed to remember. He had held out a bit longer, yet in the end had to admit defeat to the dwarf. He had huffed and walked on muttering about crazy warlocks and other things taller than him. Merlin did his best not to laugh at that.

"Master Merlin, this way if you would!" A voice Merlin had come to know well. It was the genderless Gnome. Frick as he was often times called by Mab, she always sounded cross when she said its name making the poor being a twitching mess. Nonetheless Merlin was happy to see it. It almost always meant he would be getting Magic lessons.

He dashed up the steps two at time. "Good Morning Frick!" He said cheerfully. "Magic lessons today?" The excitement was clear in his voice.

The Gnome nodded with a smile. "Yet Queen Mab wishes for you to have lunch with her first." The being bowed lightly as Merlin entered the castle again, he followed Frick threw the halls to the small dinning chamber. Mab was already seated.

"Merlin!" She said as if most happy to see him. "Come! Sit next to me!" She motioned to a chair that soundlessly pulled itself out from the table for him. Merlin walked over and sat down. Mab looked him over carefully. "You need new clothes…"

Merlin looked at her. "Is there something wrong with the ones I have?" He asked confused. Sure he was starting to fill them in more, but he still had a lot of room in them. A soft chuckle came from his sister.

"They are five for a peasant, but here, in this time you are a lord and so therefore need clothes that suit a lord." Mab said before snapping her fingers. A maid came out with their food. "You shall be measured after lunch and then you may have your magic lessons."

Merlin nodded lightly. The longer he stayed here the more it seemed Mab was telling him what to do, however she also gave him what he wanted, the freedom to practice and learn magic without the fear of death. He looked up at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Can you tell me more about the Twin Dragons?" He asked, so far he knew that they were Mab and himself, as well as they them being the most powerful pair of magical beings that will ever be. However she never gave him more than that.

Mab smiled at his question. "We had been foretold long, long ago." She said calmly. "In fact, our relationship will be almost as well known as the one you will share with your dear Prince Arthur…" She looked at him as Merlin looked down at his plate. "You miss him, it is only natural… Tonight I will show you something that should but your mind at ease."

"Thank you…" Merlin said as he picked up a piece of bread and ate it slowly. He did enjoy being here; it was simply that he missed his friends back in Camelot. He wondered what Gaius was up to right now, as well as Gwen and Arthur. Did he have some stand in servant that visibly worshiped the ground he walked on? A frown came to his face as he continued to think. In no time he had finished his meal and looked up at Mab who was watching him with a calculating eye.

She smiled suddenly and stood. "Come!" She said as she waited for him to stand. Merlin offered her his arm politely which she took carefully. "The seamstress is waiting for you." She walked him threw the halls, mainly near the windows as he loved to look out them as he walked. The view was magnificent. He wondered lightly if this was a world created purely by magic, it seemed almost too prefect to be real. Mab opened a door with the wave of a hand and lead him threw.

"Something to mach his eyes." Mab told the slender woman there. "With gold trim, and a bit of red if you will." She stood off to the side as the woman nodded and began to take her measurements of Merlin. When she was done Mab lead him to the libraries. "Do enjoy your lesson dearest brother." She left him as he just about ran into the room in order act like a sponge for any information given him, he really was eager to learn.

Mab frowned after she had left his company. This act was making her go crazy, yet if it would gain her his trust she would keep it up. She sat in her room and looked at her arms. "I know my pretties, he is taking so long to awaken, but we cannot help it." She looked over at the basin and went toward it. She waved a hand over it to see an image of the future. She looked on in disgust as she saw an image of a future Merlin and Arthur were laughing about heavens knows what.

"His loyalty is with that boy…" She said her eyes narrowing. "Yet it does not yet seem to be set there…" The thought made her smile. "We may yet avoid our fate…" She turned from the bowl and made the image fade away. "If I cannot gain his trust, he will loose everything."

* * *

Merlin walked with Mab into her chambers. She took him to the basin. "Have you ever tried seeing before?" She asked him. His face lit up. She had his attention and that made her smile. "It is very easy. Just think about who you want to see and wave your hand over the surface of the water…"

Merlin focused first on Gaius and waved his hand over the bowl. The elderly man appeared soon and he clearly was busy about his rooms making the potions that comforted the city of Camelot for its different everyday ills. Merlin smiled pleased to see him doing well. His mind shifted to Gwen and he watched slightly amazed as it moved to the girl's home. She was cleaning and humming lightly to herself. There was a pot over the fire that seemed to have something good in it as she took a deep breath and smiled warmly before going over to it.

He never got a chance to see what it was as his mind shifted to Arthur. Was the Prince all right? Was he safe from magical wrong doings? These thoughts troubled his mind as the image shifted again. Arthur was on a hunt with his knights. There was no servant in sight. Had he decided to not have one in Merlin's leave? Merlin watched as Arthur let loose an arrow only for it to kill a deer. Arthur really was a great hunter.

It seemed Camelot was not under some kind of attack and was at peace for once. Merlin let out a breath of air as his fears calmed. Arthur then turned and appeared to be looking right at him. He had not heard him had he? That was impossible. The image faded away as Arthur turned to talk with one of his knights. He looked up at Mab. "Satisfied?" She asked him softly.

"Yes, thank you." He said with a smile. Mab returned it calmly.

"Your new clothes should be in your room now." She said. "You shall wear them tomorrow. Your old ones will be kept for you for when you leave again. You are welcome to take your new ones as well though."

Merlin nodded as he turned to leave. He paused at the door. "Good Night." He said with a smile before he left for his room. Mab watched the door for a few moments before frowning again.

"Their connection is too strong…" She said softly. "FRICK!" Her sharp tone for the word had the Gnome there in moments. "Learn what you can about this Arthur Pendragon, and his relationship with Merlin. Then learn about woman he was so upset over! I must not lose him!"

* * *

Merlin let out a sigh in his room. Mab had brushed of his question again. She knew something and she was not telling him. He would need to try again later, but not too soon. Last time he had asked too soon Mab had not talked to him again for a week. Maybe there was something about their fate she did not like? He did not have much time to think about it as sleep began to claim his mind again. It seemed whenever he entered here at night he felt very sleepy. He thought nothing of it though as he was busy during the day, so the fatigue had an excuse. He pulled on the night clothes Mab had proved him his first week there saying that his old ones were far too worn to be comfortable.

Merlin climbed into bed and laid down pulling the covers up over himself, he fought off sleep for as long as he could trying to think about the past day. However, in the end sleep won over and he closed his eyes.

* * *

**R&R folks! Please, I do enjoy your feedback. It makes me smile every time I see a new review! and keep asking questions. I am amused by them.**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Unfolds

**Hey there folks! We are nearing the end of this tale. Things will pick up fast now, so please just sit back and enjoy! (I own nothing)  
**

* * *

The library had one lone occupant. You would not think much of the person sitting on the windowsill until you got a better look at him. His clothes had rich color to them, clearly finely made. The shirt on the man there was a deep blue color with no sleeves letting the lean yet not muscular arms become visible. The arms where connected to slender hands, on of which turned the page of the book the man was reading. His eyes were of a shocking blue color that had a hint of mischief behind them, like he was in on a joke no one else was. His black hair was cut short and was messy; it stood out against his pale alabaster skin. He had a slight up turn to his mouth; clearly meaning he was enjoying himself.

"Merlin." Came a voice from the door. Mab herself had not changed much, yet the man in the window looked over at her. Yes, Merlin had been here for nearly two years now, in accordance to the time that flowed there. His constant training had done him good, now the maids of the castle found it hard to just talk in whispers about him. His grace, poise and even frame resembled a Prince of the Woodland Elves.

However Merlin choose to ignore these comments. He was far more interested in learning magic any way. "Come Merlin, we should share our last meal." Mab said motioning to him. "You head home tomorrow." Merlin stood from his spot and followed her out the door. He would need to figure out what he would do about his appearance when he left. It would be extremely difficult to explain why he had left a stumbling gangly servant and returned looking more like an elf than anything. He picked up his staff on his way out. Really that dwarf trainer of his was now just randomly attacking him from time to time, he swore the dwarf would be the death of him one day.

* * *

The meal had gone over fairly quietly, Merlin excused himself in order to go back to the library. Mab had nodded with a smile that had been looking less and less kind over the past few weeks. Had he done something to anger her? Merlin merely shrugged it off and picked up a random book. Really in his time here he found he had lots of free time to do whatever and so had read nearly all the books already.

He opened it to a random tale and blinked. The image there was of two dragons, one Black and one Gold. He read the tale now interested. How could he have missed this one?

_The Black Dragon of Power is just that, a being who lusts for power and will stop at nothing to gain it. Her loyalty is to herself only, not even her brother; the Dragon of Gold can sway her._

_The Golden Dragon of Honor, a noble being he is. His loyalty undying once it is obtained. Slow to anger, yet be forewarned if you anger him, his rage will only quell when the score is long gone and dead._

_A word of warning for these Twins of might, though you may be able to refuse fate and defy death, The battle between you two will be great. You will loose yourselves if you so fight._

Merlin blinked lightly. That was an odd tale. He looked at the title of it and his face turned whiter than normal. The Twin Dragons. He shot up from his seat and turned to the door. Mab was standing there and looking at the book in his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He nearly roared at her.

"I wanted to escape that fate." She said walking over to him slowly. "We will end up killing each other if we fight. Join me though, and you can have everything you ever wanted. You can have Freya back Merlin…" She reached a hand out to him. "It would not take much, just for you to join me in destroying Camelot."

"Never!" Merlin said quickly, nothing was worth destroying Camelot, not even Freya.

"Merlin, don't be a fool." Mab said her voice turning cold. "I will destroy Camelot with or without you! Arthur will be just like his father! You will never have the freedom you do now to practice Magic! Besides, you have yet to awaken, you are no match for me!"

"I won't do it!" He shouted starting to get angry. "You don't know Arthur, he will be a great King! He will be just! I will never join you!"

"If you will not swear your loyalty to me, then I have no choice!" She snapped. Thick cords sprang from her hand and tied him up. "You will remain here in the dungeons until I come back!" She waved her hand and Merlin was soon in a dark place.

* * *

**Sorry it is short guys, but after writing what is this chapter I decided to split it into two chapters. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Prepare for Battle

**Here is your next chapter guys! As I said, this was originally part of the previous one, but I decided to split it. I own nothing, and enjoy!**

* * *

This could not be happening. Merlin muttered a few words and his binds broke. He said another spell and had light. He had to get out of here and warn Arthur. "No…" He muttered looking around. He could see nothing there. No door or window. "No…" Silent tears rolled down his checks, there was nothing he could do.

Mab entered the royal courtroom in Camelot. Her entrance had the attention of Uther quickly. "Who are you?" He demanded of her.

She smiled and raised her arms. "I am Queen Mab, and this is now my Kingdom." She said before she began to chant. The people in the room began acting as if they could not breath. Even the King fell under her power. She smiled seeing her work. "Too bad the Prince is out… I will get him when he returns." She left with death following her as she walked.

* * *

Frick appeared next to Merlin. "Master Merlin." The gnome said looking nervous. "Please, do not behead me. I have come to help you." A hand was held out. Merlin slowly took it. He still trusted this Gnome; the being never lied to him. They were out of the cell and in front of Mab's castle shortly. Sir Rupert was straddled and ready to go. "You will find your Prince near the Lake you visited so often. Do not take this chance to escape with him lightly. The two of you must flee. There is nothing left of Camelot. You must go far away where Mab cannot find you."

"No…" Merlin said mounting his horse. "My belief lies with Camelot… My Loyalty… belongs to Arthur." It was with that he set off at a full gallop. His face was set. Queen Mab would fall at his hands, even if he had to die himself to do it. He would protect both Arthur and Camelot.

* * *

Arthur let out a sigh as he let another rabbit get away. Really, sure it was close to the time that clumsy servant of his was to come back, but still he should not miss him this much. He froze hearing the thundering sound of hooves coming his way. He whipped around his weapon ready to fire.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted jumping off the horse just as it stopped. "Arthur please, it is me Merlin. I will explain later, yet right now I need to come with me."

Arthur looked at the man before him. "Prove it." He demanded. This person looked a bit like the Merlin he knew, but his Merlin was nowhere near that graceful.

"Your still a Prat." Merlin said simply. This caused the weapon to be lowered. "Right, now this way if you will." Merlin set off towards the lake. He did not stop until he was at the edge. He looked out at the surface of it. "There is a sword here that belongs to you…"

Arthur just stared at this new Merlin. Throwing a sword of his into a lake that sounded like a Merlin thing to do. He continued to watch the man before when something caught his eye. The water rose from the surface and took on the shape of a woman.

When the features became more defined it was clear to see it was the druid girl he had killed ages ago. The woman smiled at Merlin. "Merlin!" She said sounding happy, yet she also sounded like she was under water. "Do not fear this. My soul bounded with the lake. What is it I can do for you?"

"There is a sword at the bottom." Merlin said carefully. "It has gold on it." The woman nodded before reaching out a hand. The beautiful sword rose from the depths.

"Is this it?" She asked carefully. Merlin merely nodded. The sword floated over to them.

"Take it…" Merlin said simply to Arthur. Arthur looked between Merlin, the sword and the woman made of water.

"No explanation?" He asked wary of what was going on.

"Look Arthur, I promise you as soon as Camelot is safe I will explain what I can." Merlin said now getting desperate to get moving. "You need this sword Arthur. You alone are allowed to use it. No one else." Arthur slowly took the blade. It felt right in his hand. He gazed at it amazed. "Good, now I must fight someone who calls themselves Queen Mab." He looked right at Arthur. "Stay out of it."

Arthur looked at Merlin with a look that said he was not going to listen to the man. "Merlin, if you really him, you should know I will only take what you say to be a suggestion at best." He said with a small frown. It had become a silent pact between them. They would listen, but as if it was a suggestion by the other, often times going against it.

Merlin frowned more. "This is not a fight for the future King of Camelot." He said turning from the lake.

"Merlin!" The woman said suddenly. "I have a gift for you." She held out her hands and the water below her rose and formed a staff. It hardened and became like crystal. "A staff for one who defends…"

Merlin took it without question. "Thank you Freya…" He said softly. The woman smiled and leaned toward him.

"And now I only ask you come back in one piece." She said before kissing him. It was strange seeing the being made of water kissed the man before Arthur.

Merlin had a lot of explaining to do later.

* * *

**How shall the battle turn out? Tune in when I get that one up! It shall be long mind you... R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Refusing Fate

**Not as long as I thought, but I am sure you will like it! I own nothing!**

* * *

Merlin was just following his gut right now. He stopped near the edge of the woods. "Arthur please," He said turning to face him. "This isn't your fight. It is mine. I can't let you put yourself in harms way for me."

"Merlin-" Arthur said before he was cut off with a firm look from Merlin. He was serious about this. Arthur took on a slightly wounded look. His best friend did not want him by his side in battle. What could be so bad that he could not go?

"Just trust me in this…" Merlin said before turning again. His grip on the gift he was given tightened slightly. He was nervous about this, but still was determined to go threw with it. He stepped threw the plant life to the large clearing before Camelot.

Mab looked at the figure coming toward her expecting Arthur. "Merlin!" She said truly surprised. Rage then filled her. "How did you escape?! It was that Frick wasn't it?! No matter, I will destroy the Prince you hold so dear before your eyes. That will teach you where your loyalties should be!"

"You will not harm him." Merlin said looking as intimidating as he could. Mab just laughed coldly.

"Shall we amuse ourselves while we wait?" She asked before sending a fireball his way. Merlin swung the new staff up quickly and blocked it with little effort. The battle broke out.

Mab was clearly the stronger of the two as Merlin was on the defense from her attacks. He had to find a way to defeat her, maybe send one of her attacks back at her? He did so and she caught it. Her attention went behind him.

Merlin turned to look and saw Arthur charging. He had been watching the battle. "ARTHUR NO!" Merlin shouted as Mab let the blast head right towards the Prince. Merlin tried to stop it, but the force was so powerful from her that it hit its target without fail. Merlin watched in horror as Arthur fell a few feet from him.

The staff fell from his hands to the ground forgotten. He turned him over and looked at him. "Arthur?" He asked panic sinking in.

"You're a sorcerer…" Arthur said with some trouble. "Who knew?"

"I told you to stay out of it!" Merlin said looking at the wound. There was no way his magic could heal it. "I did not want this to happen! You have the destiny to be the greatest king ever!"

"Seems that won't happen now then doesn't it?" Arthur said with a smile before his eyes closed and his last breath left him.

"Arthur…" Merlin said shaking him lightly. "Don't joke with me!" Tears where streaming down his face. "Arthur!" He shook his head and hugged his friend tightly. He felt something inside him. He felt beyond angry, a roar that sounded a lot like a dragon's ripped from his throat. His eyes flashed gold as that sensation of his arms being on fire came to him.

He watched as the design of dragons formed on his arms. He felt his power increasing, almost like the Earth itself was feeding him power. He looked a Mab now; she shrank back at the look in his eyes. "My loyalty lies not with you!" He bellowed setting Arthur down and standing up. "It has been, is now, and forever will be with Arthur Pendragon! The once and future King of Camelot!"

The power pulsed from him in great waves. He knew this feeling. It was his strength. It was greater than Mab's own power. He knew that now. "And for my King I will let no one destroy Camelot!" He advanced on her with a deadly daze; his eyes were still gold and his markings where ablaze. "Not even you!" His hand snapped onto her. The force held her in place.

"You shall be made a warning to anyone who wishes ill on Camelot!" His roar was heard for miles, as clear as if he had been standing right there next to the person. "Anyone who wishes to destroy this city, this land, will have to go threw me first!" His hand turned into a fist and Mab began to struggle with breathing.

Merlin did not flinch at all as she gasped for breath. She suddenly stopped her eyes wide. How could this be? Legend said they would kill one another! Maybe this was the rage of the Golden Dragon that had been warned about? She did not have much time to think on it as her form turned into shadows. She was no more, as her body became a black pulse.

Merlin lowered his hand sensing she was gone forever. He turned back to Arthur. "Arthur…" He slumped to the ground near him and held him close. "I'm sorry!"

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. It felt wet; this caused him to turn his head. "Freya…" He said softly. "What about the-" He stopped seeing the funnel that took up her lower half and went to the forest.

"Merlin, you are the Golden Twin Dragon." She said softly. "You can defy even death." Her eyes were soft as she spoke. "Just listen to your heart, I know you will do what is right." She left him again going back to her new home.

Merlin looked at Arthur. He could defy even death. He clenched his jaw lightly before closing his eyes. His thoughts ran wild threw his mind. When he opened them again he knew what he had to do.

He set Arthur down carefully and held a hand over him. He chanted a few words as his eyes glowed gold and his markings came to life again. Arthur was surrounded with a golden light, it slowly faded away and Merlin watched him closely, praying it worked.

* * *

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Defying Death

**Sorry folks, I could not help my self. However, I am not going leave you hanging for long. Here you go!**

* * *

Arthur took in a breath sharply. Merlin looked at him. "Arthur?" He asked worried.

Arthur looked at him. "I was dead wasn't I?" He asked sitting up.

"Not anymore…" Merlin said with a smile. He had brought him back to life. He looked toward the city walls and frowned. "I need to get to the castle, and quickly. I will need you to hold back the guard for me…"

Arthur nodded as he slowly got up. "I will do my best." He said as the two of them set off threw the city. "They are all dead…" He said sadness in his eyes.

"Not for long…" Merlin said softly. His eyes were determined.

"You can't mean you are going to bring the entire city back to life!" Arthur said looking extremely upset by the thought. "That would be suicide for you!"

"Maybe…" Merlin said before smiling lightly. "But it is the right thing."

Arthur looked at him with a frown. There was no getting him to change his mind now. He let out a sigh and placed an arm around him. "Is there anyone I could talk to about your abilities?" He asked. "I would like to know how much of my life I owe to you."

"Gaius." Merlin said quickly. "He knows." Arthur nodded lightly. "Know this… You have had, do have, and forever will have my loyalty and trust. I know you will be great. I have faith in you."

"I know…" Arthur said removing his arm and facing the hall where the guards were. "I shall miss you my friend."

"And I you…" Merlin said looking out towards the city. "Yet I will always guide and protect you, even from the grave." Arthur said nothing in return, he knew Merlin would find a way to make good on that promise. Merlin began his chant repeating it over and over again. Each time his voice getting louder until it rang threw out the walls of the great city.

Uther was alive once again. He heard the chanting and dashed out of the room with his guards at his heels. "Arthur out of the way!" He said getting ready to signal his guards to capture the magic user standing behind his son.

Arthur did not move instead he pulled out his sword and help it up before him. "He is helping us." He said firmly. "He is bringing the city back to life. If any of you wish to get to him, you must go threw me."

The knights looked at Arthur and did nothing, even when Uther told them to go. "Arthur, he is magic!" He said trying to make his son see reason. "He is evil!"

"Merlin is not evil father." Arthur said simply. He looked back at Merlin who had stopped chanting. "Merlin?"

"They are alright…" He said as his eyes started to become unfocused. He started to fall forward. He was spent. "I need to remember not to bring an entire city to life again…" With that he fell to the ground his markings slowly stopped glowing.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted turning to catch him. He sounded distant to Merlin as unconsciousness took the warlock in its arms.

* * *

**R&R! We are almost done.**


	11. Chapter 11: Alive and Well

**Thank you Tianne for that grammar point. I shall try to remember to fix that! Any way! I own nothing, enjoy!**

* * *

Blue eyes slowly opened and came back into focus. Merlin was alive and well, just spent. He had a splitting headache. "Why do I feel like a mountain came down on my head?" He asked softly, a slight moan to his voice.

Arthur came into view in moments. "Because apparently, when you use that much magic you faint and sleep for nearly two weeks!" He said relief sounding from his voice.

"You sound like you where worried the entire time." Merlin said trying to sit up only to have the Prince forced him back down.

"Yes." Arthur said with a slightly pointed glare. "Scare me like that again and I will run you through myself!" This caused the Warlock to laugh lightly before his face contorted slightly in pain. He really did have a splitting headache.

Gaius came in and noticed that Merlin was awake. "Wonderful!" He said walking over with a potion of sorts. "This will help with your headache." He helped Merlin drink it careful not to send too much down his throat at once. "Should have seen Uther after he released you had saved his entire city. When he came to question how long you had been practicing I could do nothing but step in and tell how many times you had saved Camelot."

Merlin paled slightly. That was just wonderful, now the King knew of the 30 some odd times he had stood in the way of magic and the city. His head was surely on the chopping block now.

"Then Arthur here threatened Uther." Gaius continued. "You know the King and his hate for all things Magic. Well to say that the argument between the two was fierce would be an understatement." He smiled seeing the slightly panicked look on Merlin. "Congratulations. You are now Arthur's personal bodyguard."

Merlin felt as if he was about to faint again right there. "Not very funny Gaius." He said shaking his head. He turned his attention to Arthur. "I am guessing that explains half of what has been going on. Shall I explain the rest?"

Arthur shook his head. "Rest now." He said calmly. "You still seem quite tired. I will have the kitchens send something up for you. Think of it this way. No more socks." They both smiled with a small laugh at that.

* * *

It had taken nearly another month but Merlin was up on his feet again. He had been moved into the castle with his room right next to Arthur in case he was needed. He stayed clear of Uther whenever he could. The man would always glare at him as if he still did not trust him. Why had he brought the King back to life? Oh yes, it was the right thing to do.

Merlin began to explain things to the people most confused about his appearance change. He explained that while he was at Mab's castle time flowed differently and for him, two years had passed. He then went on to explain the relationship he had with Mab. She had been his twin sister as it turned out. His mother had come to see how he was doing and Merlin pulled her aside to speak with her.

"Why did you not tell me about Mab?" He asked carefully. He saw his mother tense up at the question.

"A mother always knows…" She said softly looking at him. "When you both were born I felt as if something bad would happen if you were ever together. Mab was taken far away shortly after you were born." She looked at her beloved son. "Know I was trying to keep you both safe!"

Merlin smiled slightly. "I understand." He said, his understanding of things seemed to come easy to him now. "Mab is no more…" His mother returned it if a little more saddened.

"But I thought you would both die at each other's hand…" She said softly. She was confused by why Merlin was still alive.

"It said we would both loose ourselves." Merlin said calmly. "It meant death for Mab. For me… I just feel a bit lost now. Knowing no one will ever be like me, no ever as powerful." He sighed looking at his arms. He had gotten nice leather gloves that had no fingers to cover his markings. They had been enchanted so as to limit his power. An interesting charm he had learned while away. He had done it to feel more normal than anything else.

His mother hugged him tightly. "I am sure you will find you're way again." She said softly in comfort. "You still have Arthur to worry about."

Merlin smiled at that. "Oh yes, trouble seems to love following him around every turn." He said before standing and offering a hand to his mother. He helped her up and led her to the dining hall. Uther was there and sent glares his way. Merlin was getting better at ignoring them.

* * *

Merlin sighed lightly as he and Arthur passed the place where Merlin had rented Sir Rupert. "Every time we go by here you looking almost longingly at that stable!" Arthur snapped finally tired of his friends actions towards it.

"Sorry!" Merlin said raising his hands in defense. "I rented Sir Rupert from here… He is a horse and a really good one at that… I sort of liked him…"

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh as he headed off to the stable Merlin at his heels confused. "Sire!" The stable keep said seeing the Prince. "What can I do for you?"

"The horse called Sir Rupert." Arthur said firmly. "How much is he to purchase?" Merlin stared at Arthur now completely lost.

"20 gold coins sire…" The man said carefully he was as confused as Merlin. He then was handed a purse of money that clearly had more than 20 gold coins.

"Well get him!" Arthur told Merlin. When Merlin blinked lightly showing his confusion. "Think of it as a thank you for saving me, now go get your horse!" Merlin's face lit up at that as he ran to the stall with Sir Rupert. He carefully led the horse out still beaming like a child who had gotten candy.

"Thank you!" Merlin said over and over again barely able to keep his eyes off his new animal companion. The two where off to the royal stables to place the new horse in there. Arthur just rolled his eyes as Merlin took the beast to an empty stall.

"Come on now!" Arthur said after the horse was safely in place. "Time to go to the training fields!"

"… There won't be any dwarfs right?" Merlin asked warily.

"Why would there be dwarfs?" Arthur asked confused. "Merlin? MERLIN!" Merlin was already off and running to the training fields with a grin in place. "Merlin get back here!" Arthur gave chase after his warlock a smile on both their faces. Both not caring about what the future held for them. Right now they were just two friends, one looking for answers, and the other with a mischievous look in his blue eyes.

**

* * *

One last thing coming guys. Just a short epilogue. Nothing too special about it. I hope you all enjoyed the tale! R&R please!**


	12. Epilouge: Long Live the King

**Last piece of the story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! I own nothing!**

* * *

Five years. It had been five years since Merlin had brought the entire city back to life. Five years it took for Uther to declare Arthur ready to take the thrown. The ceremony had taken place last night. Everyone was celebrating, everyone that is except one Warlock who stood at the top of a tower looking down at the people below.

"Why are you down there with everyone else?" A voice sounded behind him. Merlin had been watching the people when he turned his head slightly to look at Arthur. He had changed, but not by much.

"Just hard to believe all the hard work to make you become king is over." Merlin said with a smile. "And believe me, it was not easy keeping you alive."

Arthur chuckled lightly as he joined his friend in watching the people. "I already changed the law on magic…" He said off handedly. "You can practice it freely, just no destroying Camelot." Merlin rolled his eyes at that.

"After everything I have been threw you honestly think I would let it fall?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who knows, you just might have been so tensed up from keeping it unmarred that you just blow it up!" Arthur joked; really he knew that Merlin would do no such thing. It was not in his nature. "However anyone using Magic for evil will be put to death… I will need someone to help me figure out why a person is using magic…" He looked at Merlin now.

Merlin looked at Arthur from the corner of his eye. "Really?" He asked. "I am sure you will find some prefect for the job."

"I have…" Arthur said not taking his eyes off Merlin. "I am looking at him and have yet to know if he will agree to the change of position."

Merlin smiled at that. "I go from simple peasant, to manservant, to bodyguard and now to magical advisor." He said laughing lightly. "It would be an honor."

Arthur smiled as he looked down below. "You really believe I will be a great king?" He asked as if unsure of it himself.

"The best ever." Merlin said truthfully. "You are kind and just. The people see that and are loyal to you." He smiled slightly as a thought came to him. "Let's see… something fitting a King…" He removed one of his gloves and held out his hand into the open air. He muttered a few words and sparks flew out of his hand. They formed a dragon that rolled about in the sky. It gave a mighty roar that had the people below looking up. The dragon went high in the sky before exploding and showering everything in a fine gold and scarlet dust. The people below cheered at the display. They knew who had done it.

"Congratulations my King." Merlin said at the dust faded away. He then took in a deep breath. "LONG LIVE THE KING!" His voice carried down to the courtyard below, the people below echoed it back up and began to chant the phrase.

Arthur just smiled at that. "Oh Merlin, what am I going to do with you and your idiocy?" He asked.

Merlin just grinned. "At least some things never change." He said cheerfully. "You still call me an idiot, and you are still a prat!" He dodged Arthur's hand that was going to hit him on the head. Their laughter could be heard down below. The people smiled, the King and his faithful wizard, they knew they were in good hands.

_~Fini~_

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
